His One and Only (Crowley x Reader)
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: You are Crowley's lover and together, you have a night filled with talking, kissing, and even a bit of tickling. Rated T for kissing? Please Enjoy!


**_A/N I was in the mood to write a Crowley fic and it was early in the morning and this popped up. This is my first ever Reader x Someone fic so please go easy on me. _**

It was very late at night. You just got home from a night out with your friends and you were exhausted. The house was quiet when you entered, save for the muffled sounds coming from the television in the other room. You slipped off your shoes and carefully padded through the house, first going to turn off the TV. When that was finished, you made your way upstairs, careful not to make the wooden stairs, cold against your bare feet, creak. You opened the door to your bedroom ever so slowly and peeked inside. It seemed that he was sleeping, like you'd hoped. You grabbed your pajamas and began to change. Just as you finished slipping on your shirt, he spoke.

"Hello, love," it was gruff and a bit mumbled, but that was because he had recently woken up, "How was your night?"

"You were supposed to be asleep. It's late."

"The King of Hell doesn't have a bed time, gorgeous. Come," he rolled down the covers so you could slide in next to him. It was a wonderful warm and cozy feeling that washed over you the lower you sunk into the covers of your bed. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders, bringing you closer to him. You slid your arm slowly over his body until your hand was resting on his stomach.

"How was work?" you asked sleepily.

"Well, the Winchesters are as bothersome as always and nothing new has come up yet about the case they sent me out on."

"You're always on about these Winchester brothers. You sure I can't meet them?"

"Not a chance. They don't know you even exist, and if they ever finally crack and come after me, I don't want you to be on their list, as well. I couldn't stand if they'd go after you," he sweetly kissed the top of your head, brushing your hair aside so he could get your forehead instead. You leaned up and locked lips with him.

"I'm not going anywhere," you said after releasing his lips. Feeling like he needed more love, you snuggled even closer to his body, relishing in the heat it gave off. The both of you sat in silence for a bit.

"I'll ask again. How was your night?"

"It was fun. A few of the girls got a bit too drunk, but other than that it was nice."

You remained silent again until you had to bring up, "What're their names? Sam and Dean?"

"Why are you so curious?" he leaned down to get a look at the beautiful face he'd fell in love with. You looked back up and shrugged your shoulders.

"They seem like interesting guys."

"Bunch of imbeciles. Them and that angel..."

"Castiel?"

"Y-Yes- How do you know so much? Do I talk about them that often?"

"Sorta, yeah. They've intrigued me," you smile as you prop yourself up on your elbows. He leans even closer to you, eyes skating over each feature on your face made specifically for him.

"Is that right?" he smirks as well. Then he repositioned himself so he was practically on top of you, save for his legs straddling you. You couldn't help but giggle at the playful look on his face.

"Oh, you think I'm comical now?" he jested before taking a finger and running it slowly up your side, sending shivers up your body. The action left a trail of goosebumps from the point he started at. Then he slowly ripped his fingers against your ribs, bringing out a burst of gasps and giggles from your lips. When he repeated the motion with his other hand added to the mix, you were laughing. He stopped after a minute or so and watched as you panted and gasped for air, a few residual giggles leaving your smiling mouth. When he felt you had enough air, he brought his lips down to meet yours. You broke apart and he looked upon you with absolute love and appreciation in his mix of dark toned eyes. But his eyes widened and his mouth split apart into a grin when your hand snaked up to his side.

"Ho-Hold on, dahaharling," he reached for your hand but you evaded him and kept up the lighthearted torture. He fell onto his side on the bed and was soon laughing as much as you were before. It was a wonderful laugh; one that you wished to hear more often. Being a very high-ranked demon certainly was nothing to take light of and it sapped him of almost all happiness. Getting him to laugh was one of your favorite pastimes. But you had to let up and eventually stop.

"You're lucky I love you," was the first thing that came out of his mouth after he calmed down. You giggled and lied beside him again, bringing your arm entirely around his torso. He leaned his head atop yours and you both sat like that for a while. The night was quiet so nothing disturbed you.

'"For the record, I'm much more intrigued by you," you finally spoke. You could feel him tighten his hold on you and again he rested his lips on your forehead. Eventually, the two of you fell asleep in that position. You were his and he was yours. Your one and only Crowley.

_~The End~_


End file.
